Love in life and death
by Lynleygracey
Summary: A story inspired by the Haunted Mansion movie.
1. Chapter 1

My take on the Haunted Mansion movie. It doesn't follow the movie, but has elenents of it in it. This is my first ever Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy it. I might add a bit of Mister Rochester (Wide Sargasso Sea,) to Master Gracey.

* * *

"Sold! Sold to number 13" said the auctioneer.

Elizabeth Henshaw grinned. On her way to a family visit to Louisiana she passed billboards that mentioned an auction of old Antebellum houses in the area. Curious as she was, she followed the signs and ended up buying one of the houses. It was the cheapest of the lot, but she didn't care. She had asked why it was so cheap. The answer surprised her and made her laugh.

"Well madame, it's haunted".

She looked a bit puzzled, but then started to laugh. "Haunted? Do you believe these nonsense"? she said, still laughing.

"You can laugh what you want, but after the last of the Gracey family died, nobody lasted long in that house. They all came back with chilling stories".

She shrugged her shoulders. "then I better buy it" she said with a wink.

And that is what she did. She bought Gracey Manor and its grounds. She made arrangements to pick up the keys after her family visit. She turned her back on the auction house and drove off to her family, who was waiting for her.

* * *

She was almost there when her phone started ringing. With one eye she looked at her phone in the car kit. The name of her least favorite aunt was visible on the display. She knew that Aunt Ursula would keep on ringing untill she answered. With a sigh she pushed one of the buttons of her carkit. Aunt Ursula's high and schrill voice filled the car.

"Hello, where are you"?

"On my way. Why"?

"I thought you would be here by now"

I will be there. Twenty minutes tops".

"You'd better hurry. There's something I want to discuss with you".

"As I said, twenty minutes tops".

Elizabeth broke off the connection and shook her head. What would Aunt Augusta want to discuss with her? She pushed the car a bit harder and 18 minutes later she parked it, next to other cars of other family members.


	2. Chapter 2

In which we get to meet the inhabitants of Gracey Manor.

* * *

"Emma! Where are you? I have great news."

Emma slided out of the kitchen where she was busy.

With what? No one really knew. She was dead for over 200 years. She and the other ghosts that lived in and around Gracey Manor were trapped. They could roam the house and grounds, but no further than that. They waited for someone to break the curse over the house.

"What is it Ezra"?

"There's a new buyer of the Mansion"!

Her smile faded. "That's not great news. Remember what the Master did to the other buyers. They are traumatized for life".

"No, no, listen" he said. "Sit down. This is real good news".

Emma sat down at the kitchenchair and looked amazed at her husband's smiling face. He was almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Are you ready"?

"Don't keep me in suspence. Tell me"!

Ezra sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "The curse can be broken this time".

She shook her head. "There's no way the curse can be broken. We are stuck here forever".

"The house is bought by a young lady by the name Elizabeth Henshaw".

Emma's jaw dropped. "What"?

Ezra's grin widened. "Elizabeth Henshaw, and she looks exactly like our old friend".

"Really? We should tell the Master".

"How"? asked Ezra.

"Leave it to me", said his wife with a smile.

* * *

Edward Gracey heard the voices of Emma and Ezra. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they sounded happy. He was jealous at their hapiness. He wished he could be happy, but his beloved Elizabeth was taken from him before she could be his bride. With a wry smile he tried to listen to what was said.

"The house is bought by a...".

He didn't need to hear more. Furious he ran of to the attick, where he visited a painting. Made just after he proposed to her. She looked so happy in it that it hurt him.

"Elizabeth darling, where are you" he whispered. "I love you. I miss you so much that it hurts. Why won't you come back to me".

He sat down and wept silently. He knew that a lot of other ghosts roamed the world, many even on his lands. They all knew what happened to Ramsley, his old butler. He killed Elizabeth on the night they were to announce their engagement. She was low class. 'Low trash' is how Ramsley described her after Edward found out he killed her.

"Your union is unacceptable" is what Ramsley had said.

"But I loved her. Was love my mistake"!

"**Yes**"! But it was all you cared about. I couldn't have let you run away with that _girl_. I sacrificed all these years for you and what did I get. Nothing".

"That is not true Ramsley and you know it. I loved you like my own father".

"I always knew you were no good. Well damn you. Damn you all to **hell**!

Those were the last words Ramsley ever said to him before the fire place opened up. A huge fire dragon flew out of it. He remembered being to flabbagasted to move. While he was closer, the fire dragon didn't give him a glance. Instead, it turned its attention to Ramsley. He wrapped itself around him and took him to hell.

All creatures in hell were burning forever and he never heard anything of Ramsley again. He wondered if Elizabeth was in hell too. Ezra and Emma seemed to think that she was not, but she wasn't in the spirit world either. It meant she was somewhere between his world and hell. Thinking of her made him sob even more. And now a new person bought his mansion. That was something he could not tolerate. He or she had to be stopped. And he knew exactly how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

We get to know a few of Elizabeth's family members.

"Lizzy"!

Before she got was out of her car, a few of her cousins were at her door.

"Hi'ya. Let me get out of this car first so I can give you a proper hug".

She did as she said and along with the cousins came a few dogs and even a cat. She gave them all a big hug and lots of kisses.

In the meanwhile one of her uncle's, Albert, took her suitcase and handbag from the car and brought them into the house.

" I hope you had a nice trip", he said when he came back to the living room.

She nodded. "It was very interesting". She decided not to tell about the house she bought yet. She wanted to see it for herself first.

"Interesting? How come"? asked her Mum Jane.

"I will tell you when the time is right Mum"

"You have a boyfriend" laughed Albert.

She shook her head. "No, no. No boyfriend, and no girlfriend too before you ask". Her family drove her nuts when it came to relationships. Her parents met when they were young, and married shortly after that. Lots of other family members did, but she had no time for boyfriends. She was enjoying life. She had a nice job at a bookstore and lots of fun friends to spend time with.

She took the coffee that her Mum brought her.

"Sit down my child. You must be tired after this long trip".

She sipped her coffee and said "well, actually I feel quite good. I took some breaks to stretch my legs and I had a lovely lunch at a Wafflehouse.

"Yuck". muttered another uncle, Jerald. "that's not food".

"What would you call it then", Elizabeth said with a wink.

Jerald grinned. He loved places like the Wafflehouse. They had nice food and a reasonable price.

"I hope you had some French Toast".

She was about to say "ofcourse", when she heard her name. The temperature dropped a few dsgrees. Despite the heat Elizabeth shuttered. Aunt Ursula had arrived.

"Hello", said Elizabeth toneless.

Aunt Ursula only nodded and Elizabeth saw the looks her family gave her. By the look of it, she was into trouble. But for now she kept quiet.

In the evening the barbeque was fired up and everybody enjoyed a steak, sausages hamburger and salades. For the children there was lemonade. For the grown ups there was beer wine and Elizabeth enjoyed a Pina Colãda or two.

The next morning she was one of the first to get up. She took a long, hot shower and took her favorite book to a swing she found in a hidden corner of the huge garden. She enjoyed a bit of birdsong before she opened her book. Her hiding place didn't stay that for long. A tall shadow fell over her and she looked up.

"I think it's time we have a little chat".

Shit. She wasn't the only morning bird and she was not happy to see this person.


	4. Chapter 4

Can Emma bring Edward to reason?

* * *

Edward was furious. How dare they sell his house again? All he wanted was peace and quiet. All he really wanted was Elizabeth, but since he couldn't have her, this was the best option. While he was working out how to get rid of the new intruder Emma entered his study.

"Master"?

He stopped his pacing and looked at her. "What do you want"? he asked, irritated by her good mood.

"I have something to tell you".

"Let me guess. The house is sold again".

Emma's jaw dropped. "How do you know"?

"I overheard you and Ezra while you were talking about it". He started to walk up and down in front of his desk.

"That is not all Master"

"Not all"? he repeated and froze for a moment. "What more can there be. It's bad enough as it is".

Emma sat down at his desk and looked at him.

He noticed a smile on her face. "How can you smile"?

"This lady can break the curse. She can set us free".

Emma almost danced in her chair.

Edward looked at her with amazement. He had never seen her so happy. Not after she died that is he hastly added to his thoughts.

"Who told you that? Who is this lady you are talking about"?

"Ezra heard it through the UGN".

"What is that"?

"The Underground Ghost Network".

He started to laugh. "There's no such thing".

She laughed with him. "There is. Ezra is a member. He heard that a certain Elizabeth Henshaw bought the mansion at an auction".

His eyes widened with shock. "Who"?

Emma smiled. "You heard it correctly. Elizabeth Henshaw. She seems to look like our beloved friend too".

He started pacing once again. His hands clasped together behind his back. It took a while to gather his thoughts. When he did he turned to Emma.

"Are you sure she can break the curse"?

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"We can ask Madame Leota if we want to be sure".

"That damn gypsy woman. She's the one that cursed us".

Emma shook her head.

"No Master. Ramsley cursed us. You know that aswell as I do". said Emma with a sad smile.

Edward nodded. She was right. Ramsley was the reason they were all here.

"Alright then. Let's find her".


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth has a chat she doesn't want to have.

Aunt Ursula sat down next to Elizabeth and took the book from her hands. She shut it and looked at the title. She shook her head full of disbelieve.

"This book is hardly appropriate for a lady like you".

Elizabeth took the book from her and said "There's nothing wrong with Pride and Prejudice. Don't we all love Mr Darcy".

Aunt Ursula shook her head and said firm, "He is disgusting. Not a man I want to be seen with. And speaking of Mr Darcy, it is time for you to get married".

Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me? I don't want to get married".

"That is not for you to say".

Elizabeth felt a chill down her spine when she heard the icy voice of her Aunt.

"It is for me to say. I am the one that has to be happy with a man and he with me. We don't live in the dark ages anymore. And I am sorry to say, you are the last person on earth to tell me what to do".

"You are wrong there my dear".

"Don't call me your dear. I am not your dear"

Aunt Ursula looked at her like a cat at it's prey and said "There's your inheritance to think of".

"I don't care about that. Money means nothing to me. I can pay my bills with it, but that's it. You can keep it or give it to someone else".

She got up and walked away.

"I hope breakfast is ready".

Aunt Ursula got up to and walked up to her.

"I have invited George Ramsley for dinner tonight".

"This is a family weekend".

"He will be family soon".

"I don't think so" said Elizabeth firm and broke into a run.

* * *

She felt her heart pound in her chest. How dare that bloody aunt to interfere in her life. She would never agree to marry this George Ramsley. She took her phone and opened google search. She typed the name George Ramsley and hit search. The results that came up made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.


	6. Chapter 6

Where Edward, Ezra and Emma find Madame Leota. But not all is what it seems.

* * *

They found Madame Leota in a room at the back of the mansion. It was full of draperies on the wall. A glass sphere was set on a round table. In it Edward saw bright red curly hair, surrounded by a green halo He looked at Ezra and Emma, who smiled.

"Hello dear Leota", said Emma.

The red hair disappeared and a face came in its place. A friendly face with green eyes, like the halo.

Edward's mouth fell open.

"Whom do you seek" asked the face in the sphere.

"We seek your help" said Emma and stepped closer to the table.

Ezra smiled when he saw Leota's face.

"Whom do you seek"? asked Leota again.

"Can you tell if our friend Elizabeth is really returning to us"?

"Yes, she comes back, but be carefull. Not all is what it seems. Danger will be with her. A grave danger".

"What utter nonsence" said Edward with a frown.

"Hush", said Emma with a warning look.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "And what will that danger be"?

"Beware of the white blond man. He is icecold and brings danger."

Emma and Ezra looked at Leota.

"You mean that Ramsley comes back"?

"He is in hell you fool" muttered Ezra.

Emma shot him an angry look.

"No, not Ramsley himself, he can't return".

"See" said Emma triomphantly.

"I am not finished. There's more"

"More"asked Emma, Ezra and Edward together.

"Yes more. Our dear friend returns..."

"You are repeating yourself", said Edward who was annoyed.

"**Hey! **Who came to see me? answered Leota who's eyes stared right through him.

"Sorry Leota, he won't speak again" said Emma quickly with a warning look at her Master.

"Go on", prompted Ezra. He was almost jumping out if his skin with curiosity, for as far ghosts can do that.

"Danger will come to this house. Not in the form of our dear, beloved friend, but you have to be aware of the man. You have to find the letter Elizabeth wrote but never sent".

"Where can we find that letter"?

Emma now came closer to the sphere.

"That, I don't know"

"Oh great", sighted Edward and looked at his friends with great curiosity. They seemed to be under a spell. He didn't believe anything that was said. Without saying another word he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Some newspaper articles

* * *

New Orleans Herald, 24 November 1803

Old Gracey family butler's strange disappearance

**New Orleans** \- It has been 6 months since the body of Edward Gracey, youngest son of Abigail and Robert Gracey and last surviving member of the famous and glamourours Gracey family, was found, hanging in the attic.

His old employees are still living in the doomed Gracey Manor. How ever, George Ramsley the family butler seems to have disappeared from the earth. No one has seen him after the tragic events at the last ball at the Manor.

At that ball it was discovered that Elizabeth Henshaw, the young fiancee of Edward was murdered. Shortly after that, Gracey Manor was the talk of the town. Not because of its beauty and its inhabitants, but about strange things that were happening.

There was a mention of a strange blinding light a few hours later. The police took statements of the inhabitants, but left non the wiser. As George Ramsley was not reported missing the case was dropped.

* * *

New Orleans Herald, 24 May 1803

Edward Gracey announces his engagement

**New Orleans **\- Tonight another great ball will be held at Gracey Manor. Edward Gracey, the youngest son of Abigail and Robert Gracey, is rumoured to announce his engagement to Miss Elizabeth Henshaw, daughter of the gamekeeper of the mansion, a Riley Henshaw and his late wife Martha. It is said that tension runs high at Gracey Manor.

Young Edward is determent to marry the one he loves, while George Ramsley, headbutler to the Gracey family is against it. People heard him say that Miss Henshaw was totally unsuitable for his young master. She's low class and (worst of all) mixed race. Her mother was an American woman, while her father is a black man. That is something unheard of. Edward should marry one of his own kind and not the daughter of a black gamekeeper.

Tension is running high at Gracey Manor. As far as we know Ramsley is the only one of the staff that is against the marriage. The others see her as a dear friend.

George Ramsley himself is of doubtfull descent. Robert Gracey met him 20 years ago in England, while on a business trip. It is believed that Ramsley killed a man, and was about to be hanged, when Mr Gracey met him. Mr Ramsley saved him from an armed robbery, and as thanks for his help, he payed a fee to the captain of his ship to get Mr Ramsley out of England. He then took him in as headbutler. He also kept a close eye on the education of the then 10 years old Edward.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the story so far. The name Riley (Henshaw) is choosen as a tribute to one of my hero's, BB King. His real name was Riley King.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the characters of the Haunted Mansion. This story has elements of the movie in it, but is different.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped and looked at her iPhone again. "It can't be," she kept on whispering. The painting on her phone showed a man, early 30s she thought, with coledark hair, a friendly face with brown eyes, a Greek nose (as she called it), and full red lips. She recognized him. He visited her in her dreams, where he did things with her she never heard of. Or at least, nothing that her friends told her. With a smile she looked at the painting.

* * *

The day went quickly. She had no time to think about her chat with aunt Ursula or her discovery of that beautiful painting. She had to wait untill she was on her own again.

"Strange that I didn't find a painting or photo of that George Ramsley," she thought. She was so anxious to be on her own that even her mother noticed.

"Is everything allright?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a headache, that is all."

Her mother nodded.

"Had a chat with your aunt Augusta?"

Before Elizabeth could say anything, her mother held up her hand and said "I saw the two of you together."

"She wants me to marry one George Gracey".

"**What****?"**

"Yes mum, she wants me to marry that guy."

"No way. If you are marrying, it will not be with that piece of shit."

Elizabeth giggled. Her mother hardly curzed, but when she did, you'd better start running.

Her mother saw her giggle and gave her a wry smile.

"I mean it Lizzy, you can marry everybody, but not that guy. He is a vile creature, not good enough for you."

"Can you tell aunt Augusta that."

"She would never listen. She never does. Go to your room and try to rest a bit."

Elizabeth nodded and went to her room.

* * *

She took her iPhone and googled George Ramsley again. This time she added the year 2018 to it. The search result was completely different. She saw photos of a thin, long man with blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes. Elizabeth shutthered. What a creep. Aunt Augusta could try what she wanted, but this was not the guy she was going to marry.

She googled Edward Gracey and found the painting again. She smiled when she saw him. She saved the photo of the painting and made it the wallpaper of her phone. He must have lived in the house she bought. Gracey Manor it was called, as she remembered. She was curious about the house and anxious to go there. Looking at her wallpaper she whispered, "I wish you would have been here instead of this horrible guy."

* * *

She was able to get some sleep and her headache was gone when her mother woke her up.

"Wake up dear, it,'s time for dinner."

"I'm comming mum "

She opened the door of her bedroom and heard the muffled voices of her family. One voice was loud and made her shiver. George Gracey had arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the rights to the Haunted Mansion ride nor movie or it's characters.

* * *

Elizabeth walked slowly down the stairs. The voice she heard made the hairs on her arm stand. And mixed with Aunt Augusta's voice, she felt fear and sadness washing over her. This was not the family weekend she had in mind. But she was determent to make the best of it.

She opened the door to the diningroom and looked around. Her eyes met those of her parents, but also those of Aunt Augusta.

"Ah, here she is. The lady I told you about."

Did George Ramsley looked creepy on the photos she saw, in real life he didn't look any better. Did he look white in those pictures, here he looked like a corpse. A living corpse.

Their eyes met and she felt a chill down her spine. His eyes were blue and cold. They held no emotion.

"You didn't tell me she was black." he said when he eyed her up and down.

Everybody at the table fell silent now and looked at him.

She looked at Aunt Augusta. "You didn't tell me you invited a living corpse for dinner."

Her cousins started laughing and so did her father. Others were grinning, but Aunt Augusta was not amused. She was furious.

"So I assume the wedding is off then said Uncle Albert with a big smile. He raised his glass and said "I toast to that. Here, here."

More glasses joined him and Elizabeth couldn't be more thankfull. She gave him a kiss on his bald head. "Thank you so much Uncle."

Aunt Augusta had turned red and was furious. "I will disinherit you if you..."

Elizabeth jumped on her feet. "I don't care. I have my own money, I don't even want yours."

"That's enough," said Uncle Albert, and slammed his fist on the table. "We did not organise this weekend for marriage proposals. It was to be a nice get together." Then he looked at George and said "Elizabeth is not black."

"She isn't white either."

" Who cares? She is a lovely young lady and can marry who she wants. I don't know what Augusta has told you but we are not a rich family. Augusta might have some money, the rest of us has to work for our money."

George said nothing, but his eyes said it all. He despised them, even Augusta. He got up and left without a word.

* * *

Everybody was quiet. Albert looked at Augusta. "I want an explanation."

"Me too," said Elizabeth's father, Riley. "You can't do this. We don't live in the middle ages."

All looked at Augusta, who's thin red lips were pinched together. Then she started to speak. "The Ramsleys are a good match."

"They are a bunch of crooks." said Railey.

"Not true." said Augusta. "They are well connected."

Even Elizabeth was stunned when she heard these words. "I don't believe you."

Augusta looked at her with a wry smile. "You are in no position to contradict me, you ungratefull bitch."

Elizabeth's hand flew through the air and hit Augusta full in the face. "How dare you, speak to me like that. I am not yours to own. I have my own life and you have nothing to do with it. I live it the way I want. And I don't care if you disinherent me. I don't want your filthy money." After her outburst she walked away and started packing. The family weekend was over as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Mean while in Gracey Mansion, Ezra and Emma went looking for the letter. They had no idea where to look. Leota was no help.

Edward sat down in front of Elizabeth's portrait in the attick and looked at her. His fingers carresed her painted face. "I miss you so much. When will we be together?"

Emma was furious. "Where can that bloody letter be?" She hardly cursed, so Ezra looked at her, stunned.

"Maybe the young lady can help us. The lady who bought this house."

"We don't know when she arrives. And what will the Master do? Will he be like always and scare her away, or is he going to give her a chance. And I don't think she can see or hear us. So don't expect any help there."

Ezra rufused to believe it. He shook his head. "I am sure she can help. We will find a way to draw her attention. Don't worry. We will find that letter."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the rights to the Hanted Mansion movie, ride or its characters.

* * *

"Evers and Evers real estate, Sarah Evers speaking."

"Hello Sarah, sorry to bother you so late in the evening, but I was wondering if I can pick up the keys for the Manor".

"Who's this?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth Henshaw here. I bought the Gracey Mansion at the auction the other day."

"Ah, now I remember. I am not at the office now, but I can be there in 10 minutes if you want."

"You can take your time. I am still on the highway, and if I am lucky I can be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

25 Minutes later she parked her car in front of the Evers's office. She switched the engine off and waited a while before she got out of the car. When she finally did she was met by a young woman, who had opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Miss Henshaw. Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Evers."

Elizabeth shook her hand. She liked this lady. "Elizabeth please".

Sarah ushered Elizabeth in and closed the door. "Do you want coffee, tea or something else?"

"Tea would be nice," said Elizabeth with a tired smile.

Sarah nodded and made some tea. She placed the teapot in front of Elizabeth and sat down.

"Sorry that I called so unexpected, but the family weekend didn't turn out as good as I thought."

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I asked what happened?"

Elizabeth nodded and told her the story.

Sarah was amazed when she heard the name George Ramsley. "That creep? What was he doing there?"

"My aunt wants us to marry, but I think he didn't like me. I am to black I think."

"There's no such thing."

"Oh yes there is. I saw it in his eyes. Nothing but hate."

"Oh dear." sighted Sarah.

"Don't worry. I will never marry a guy like that. I'd rather stay single the rest of my life."

Sarah laughed. "There will be someone out there for you."

"My first concern is the house."

"Have you seen it yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It was the cheapest of the lot, so I went for it. Apparently it's haunted."

"The house is cursed. Your name is the same as the lady that got killed there. Maybe you were meant to buy it, to lift the curse."

Elizabeth looked at her. Then she laughed. "Me, lifting a curse? I can't even lift my own feet."

Sarah placed her coffee cup on the table. "No, no, listen. You met this George Ramsley you said."

"Yes, but what has he got to do with it?"

"The man who killed the lady in the house was called Ramsley aswell. No one heard or saw him ever since."

Now she had Elizabeth's attention. "You mean these two are connected?"

"I don't know, but there must be something. I see if I can find some information on it."

"Don't bother. I have read things online, but didn't made the connection untill you did."

Sarah nodded. "Are you sure you want to go there tonight?"

"Why not. I am not affraid of ghosts, and if I am honest I quite like the master of the house." She then showed Sarah the photo of the painting she found online.

"He's very handsome, I agree with you. But he is also dead."

"I know, but if his spirit roams around the house, I would love to meet him."

Sarah laughed. "The swamp is a dark and dangerous place at this time of the day. You can stay with us for the night if you want." She saw that Elizabeth hesitated. "I mean it. Stay with us and go in the morning."

"Alright then. I can use some sleep."

Sarah got up and took away the coffee cups. "Follow me then. We will be there in 10 munutes. But first I give you the keys."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the rights to the Haunted Mansion characters.

* * *

"Ezra! Where are you?" Emma looked around, but didn't see her husband. Unbelievable. She had not seen him for a while. Now she was getting impatient. There was still so much to do and the Master was no help either.

Edward ran through the house into the kitchen. He catched his breath, amazed that ghosts could be out of breath. He saw Emma looking around her. "Is there a problem?"

"No Sir, not yet. But Ezra is not here."

"I am sure he will be back soon. I think this Underground business keeps him busy."

"I completely forgot about that. Maybe they have a special meeting. After all our friend is coming back."

Edward shot her a warning look.

"I know what you're thinking, but she is coming back."

"I have to see her first to believe you. "

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Well, I better make her bedroom ready."

"Bedroom?"

"She can't sleep on the floor. And before you say anything, the scarlet room is the best room we have. So if you see Ezra, tell him I'm busy."

* * *

Ezra found his wife in the scarlet room. "I have such exciting news." He hopped from one foot to the other. He also had a big smile on his face. "She is coming today."

Emma turned around and faced her husband. "What? I need more time. I haven't got any food ready..."

"Take it easy dear. Food is not the first thing she is looking for. We have to look our best for her."

Emma nodded. "I suppose you are right. The room is clean and aired."

Ezra crossed the room and kissed his wife on her cheek. "You are the best. Let's go and find the Master and tell him the news."

* * *

Elizabeth slept well. She was ready for a new day. She dressed and descended to

the kitchen. There she found the Evers family at the breakfast table.

Sarah smiled when she saw her. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good morning all"

Megan and Michael, the Evers children nodded with their mouth full of french toast.

"Do you want some?" asked Jim, Sarah's husband, pointing at the plaids on the table.

"Yes please, by the way, I am Elizabeth Henshaw. Your wife was so kind to offer me a place for the night."

"No problem. The swamp is a dangerous place, especially at night and if you don't know the way."

Sarah placed a coffeemug on the table. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee, thought a bit and shook her head. "I am sure it will be fine."

The word swamp got Michael's attention. "Are you really going there?"

"Yes."

Before Michael could say anything Jim cut in. "No way kid, you are going to school."

Oh come on Dad. I want to go on adventure."

"School comes first." said Jim with a stern look.

Michael grumbled and Elizabeth could do nothing but smile. "You can come and visit me in the Summer vacation if you want. You can all come for a sleep over. There's plenty of room."

Michael jumped up and down.

"Not so fast young man" said Sarah. "I want you to get good grades and that goes for your sister too."

Megan rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth ate her french toast and drank her coffee. Then it was time to say goodbye to the Evers family. She gave them all a hug and went on her way.

In the car she listened to the local blues channel. She loved that kind of music and was humming along, while she drove to the mansion. She made one stop, only to fill the car with petrol. Soon after that she arrived at a forrest. It wouldn't be long now.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the rights to both Haunted Mansion ride and movie.

* * *

The first glimpse of the house took her breath away. She also recognized it. It was the house she of her dreams. She had been here before. Her heart beated faster and for a moment she closed her eyes. Visions of the house and its inhabitants passed. The man who lived there and some other people, probably servants. She also saw herself. When she opened her eyes she had a smile on her face. She got out of the car and walked over to the iron gate that seperated her from the house. The lock was big and rusty. Which one of the keys to use? Before she could make up her mind the lock opened and so did the gates.

Quickly she drove the car through the gate. It closed behind her without a sound.The driveway was long and curvy. It took a while before she reached the house. She parked the car next to a veranda. Once out of the car she took in her surroundings. The trees were dead, and a small lake in front of the house had black water or something like that. There was no birdsong, no life, nothing. Only death and decay. "What have I done?" she whispered. Then she shook the bad thoughts away and climbed the stairs.

The keys in her hand weighted heavy. One of them was for the door, but which one. She took one of the keys and tried to open the door. It turned out to be the wrong key. After 2 more tries she had the right key and opened the door. She stepped inside and looked around. The smell of the house reminded her of her beloved late grandmother. The hall had an oak floor. It also had some old and worn rugs. Another hall lead to another door. There seems to be some armoury there. On the left and right a stair case lead to other parts of the house. On both her left and right hallways lead to more parts of the house. There was dust everywhere. And from the corner of her eyes she saw spiders running from the daylight that shone through the open door.

She listened closely, but there was no sound. It was if the house was holding it's breath. Her heartbeat was fast, but she was not affraid. Only curious.

"Honey, I'm home," she said and giggled. This house haunted? It made her laugh, but the laughing stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hello my dear. Had a good trip?"

She turned around and there he was the man she had seen on the painting. Before she could say anything he went on.

"You must be very tired." He walked over and took her by the hand. "Your hands are cold " he said surprised.

"It's not really warm in here."

He nodded. "Let me take you to the study."

* * *

On her way to the study she saw antique furniture and paintings in the hall. She didn't know where to look. It was so familiair and yet it wasn't. She had dreamt about this house, but this was prettier than she though. She looked at the man next to her. He was all she ever dreamt of, but he was also dead.

He stopped when he saw her looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I try to take in the beauty of this house. It's overwhelming"

"You get used to it," he said with a smile.

"Really?"

He laughed and nodded. Then he opened the door to the study.

She stepped inside and her mouth fell open. "Wow," was all she could say. She let go of Edward's hand and walked into the room. "This is amazing."

She saw a cosy fire behind a desk, which was full of the most bizarre things. Above the fireplace hung a painting. She recognized Edward. There were shelves full of books, 3 storeys high as far as she could see. There were some small staircases that lead to the higher rows of books. The mozique tiled floor took her breath away. On some tables nearby lay more books, combined with papers on a lions skin. She stepped back to take it all in, and tripped over some books on the floor. Edward catched her before she could fall.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to take these away." Her face was close to his and he saw her blush. He smiled and lead her to some coaches that were in the middle of the room. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please."

The drink trolley didn't have many drinks, but he found something for her. "What do you want? A sherry, Whiskey. I am not sure about the taste though. It's over a 100 years old now I think."

"I am sure it's nice. The older the better is what they say. I'll have a sherry please."

While he poured her the drink, her attention was drawn by a piano that was placed in the conservatory. She walked over and her fingers touched the keys. To her surprise the piano was tuned. She sat down at the stool in front of the piano. It had been a while, but she could play. When she started playing she heard the sound of broken glass behind her. She got up and saw that Edward had dropped her glass. "Is anything wrong?"

"How do you know that melody?"

"I don't know. I heard it in my dreams. "Why?

"This was our song. Elizabeth and I used to dance on that tune."

"Really? That is amazing. There must be a reason for me being here, buying the house."

He poured her another drink and walked over to her. "It has been a long time ago since I've heard it. I never thought I would hear it again."

"Would you like to hear it again?"

While he walked over to her he thought about it. "Yes please. Maybe it helps me to get over her."

"I am sure you will be together one day."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I am waiting so long to be reunited, I doubt if it's going to happen. I am trapped in this house."

Firmly she shook her head. "You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy now. You have come back."

"I am not your Elizabeth. Although I must say that you look very handsome for a 120 year old man." she said, giggling.

He smiled. "Let's hear that song then. See what you make of it." He took her hand and kissed it. Then he placed it on the keys. With a blush she played their song.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezra and Emma saw her park her car. They also saw her looking around and enter the house. Emma rushed over to meet her, but when she heard Edward's voice, she returned to her husband. "I think things are looking quite well."

Ezra grinned and said "I told you it would work out. This lady is going to help us. We go to heaven soon."

"Not so quick my dear Ezra. We still have to lift the curse. We still have to find that letter."

"You'd better start looking then."

"I have looked everywhere and so did you. It might not be here."

"We haven't looked at the attick, and there's the graveyard."

"You don't think the letter is there somewhere."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Leota can give us a clue."They found Leota in the seance room.

* * *

"Leota, she is here." said Emma, who was unable to hide her hapiness.

"Yes, she is here, but not as you see her."

Ezra sat down in a chair, facing Leota. "Listen you, we saw her with our own eyes."

Leota shook her head. "That is not our beloved friend. This lady brings danger, and it's comming soon. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma, who was slightly worried.

"Be carefull for the man. He is the real danger. Cold as ice and a heart of stone."

Ezra got impatient and jumped up. "Tell me one more thing. Where can we find the letter?"

"That I don't know."

"Can't you give us at least a clue?"

Leota closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "Look for the black trunk."

"Black trunk?" muttered Ezra. "Oh, great". Emma rolled her eyes and sighted.

* * *

In the study Elizabeth had finished playing the piano. She looked up at Edward, who was standing with his back to her, and tried to read his mind. She had never met a ghost before, but this one was interesting and so handsome. He was the man she would have loved to marry. There was a problem, the good man was dead. "Is there something wrong?"

He turned around and tears were streaming down his face.

She got up and ran over to him. "Hey" she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "Is it the memory"?

He nodded. "You look so much like her. It feels like she is sort of back. But she never will be back".

"You never know. Maybe I can help you getting her back".

"If only you could".

* * *

Ezra walked into the study and saw them together. He hesitated and then, stepped forward. "Uhm, uhm"

Edward and Elizabeth looked up.

She let go of him and smiled at Ezra.

"What is it"? asked Edward.

We can't find the letter".

"What letter?"

Edward explained everything to Elizabeth.

She nodded and smiled. "Well, come on then. Let's go and find this letter." She was out of the study before they could say something.

Both men followed her and led the way to the attic.


	14. Chapter 14

News that Gracey Manor was sold at an auction spread quickly. The auction house was called by many curious people, but told nothing. Wild stories spread through the area, and many people wanted to take a look and made bets on how long the new owner would last. Elizabeth was perfectly oblivious to all of this. She was looking for the letter and met many interesting ghosts while searching.

She found a trunk in the attic. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, open it ofcourse" said Ezra.

"We need a key for that you dumbass" said Emma.

Elizabeth giggled. "I have some extra keys with me. They came with the keys of the house." She fumbled with them and looked at the lock of the trunk. "This is to easy", she mumbled. Still she gave it a try, and to her surprise the lock opened. She removed it and opened the trunk.

Ezra and Emma watched her opening the trunk and smiled.

"Where's Edward"?

"I don't know where he is. I see if I can find him", said Emma. She left and found Edward in the study. "We've found the trunk, and it's open. Would you come with me. Miss Henshaw wants you there".

He nodded and ran off to the attick.

Emma followed him as quick as she could.

"Are we all here"? Elizabeth looked around and saw three eager faces looking at her.

"Well, go on. What are you waiting for"? Ezra was impatient.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at the things in the trunk. She found some books, some pictures, and a musicbox. That musicbox got her attention. It was beautyful. Carved wood with the initials of Edward and Elizabeth.

"Are there any letters"? Emma looked over Elizabeth's shoulder.

The musicbox was set aside and Elizabeth went through the things in the trunk. A thick yellow envelope got her attention. It was on the bottom of the trunk. Edward's name was written on it, and when she turned it over she saw an old fashioned seal.

"Elizabeth", whispered Edward and came closer. "This is her handwriting"

With a smile Elizabeth broke the seal and opened the envelope. The light yellow paper felt thick and soft. Her eyes scanned the letter and she looked at Edward. "This is it. Do you want me to read it"?

Edward nodded. "Yes please". Then he saw down on some boxes that were nearby.

* * *

My dearest Edward,

I hope this letter reaches you before it is too late. I love you so much and I would love to spend my life with you. However, I am not sure if I will live to tell that tale. Not many people are happy with our relationship. I heard lots of people whisper about us. My love, I know you don't care about gossip, and neither do I. But I can't help to think about them. It breaks my heart to tell you this, but I feel I must. I know you love Ramsley like a father, but he hates me. No, that is not the good word. Despise me is better. He swore he would do anything to make sure that our union is broken. He wants you to marry a girl of your own social standard, not a servant girl like me. I know he is capable of anything and I fear for my life. I am affraid he will kill me, he is capable of it.

What you have to know is that your father saved him from a hanging. He has been in serious trouble in England. He has killed a man there. I don't know the details, but it breaks my heart to tell you that he is not the man you think he is. Your father payed a lot of money to get him on a ship with him to America. He became your father's servant, and your guardian. He will do anything to protect the family from disgrace. That is how he feels about me. I am a disgrace to the family in his eyes. Please darling, know that I want nothing but your hapiness. I believe that we won't be happy as long as he is here. I am in serious doubt of your proposal. I love you and would love to marry you. You are the best and most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart. Please don't think bad of me now you know the truth about Ramsley.

Forever yours

I love you,

Elizabeth


	15. Chapter 15

They were speechless and in tears. Their poor friend had gone through so much, and they knew nothing about it. She had kept it a secret for them. Elizabeth had no idea how to comfort them. She turned her attention to the musicbox. She opened it and a dancing couple popped up. And a haunting melody filled the attick. She recognized it, it was the song she played on the piano just hours before.

She looked closely at the two dancing figures. Edward and Elizabeth. In the small mirror inside the lid of the box she saw her own face. She also noticed something strange. A light shone in a corner and grew. She gasped and closed eyes when the light grew and became brighter. Then the light was so bringht that she had to close her eyes. A flash, and it was gone.

The musicbox has stopped playing and it was dark. "What was that?"

The others had no idea, but something had changed. Then they saw a light yellow glow. A small yellow ball became visible.

Elizabeth closed the music box and backed away.

"Wait", said Emma, "I know what it is."

"Me too", said Ezra with a smile. "Don't be scared, this is a ghostball. It will help us to break the curse".

"No way."

The ghostball circelled Elizabeth. Then it did the same to the others. After that it moved away from them and back.

"It want's us to follow it". Emma walked away and the ghostball lead the way. Then it came back. "Come on, let's go."

They followed the ghostball. It took them down to the groundlevel and the servants quarters. It went through a door and came back.

"This was Ramsley's room", whispered Emma.

Elizabeth stepped past her and opened the door. Then she walked into the room. She looked around. It was nothing like the rest of the house. It was somber and hardly had any furniture in it. Only a bed, a desk with chair and a cupboard.

"Be carefull darling", Edward said with a frown.

"He is dead, he can't hurt me". She opened the drawers of the desk. She found some newspaper clippings. In the cupboard there was not much to see. But she found a notebook, carefully tucked away behind some clothing. She took this and the newspaper clippings with her to the study.

She made herself comfortable on the sofa and started with the clippings. She read some articles about the Gracey family, but there were a few about Ramsley's family too. They were sent from England and she read about the crime he had committed. She gave them to Edward. "Did you know this?"

"No, all I knew is that my father brought him here with him. He had done something, but I had no idea it was this."

Elizabeth opened the notebook and saw it was a diary. She looked at Edward and asked him to go through it with her. The handwriting was small, and she could not make it out.

Edward was in shock. He recognized the handwriting. "He wrote the letter Elizabeth was suppose to send me on the evening of the ball. Let's see if we can make something of this."

He took the diary from her and started his reading. He did it out loud, so Elizabeth could listen.

She loved to listen to him. He had a beautiful voice, not at all like the voices she knew. His British accent was pleasant to listen to.

They found out that Ramsley had a brother and when their parents died he came to America aswell. They also found out that Ramsley knew all about Elizabeth and her family. He did a thorough search on them and the hatred towards them was visible on the pages. They were shocked to read the words in which he described them.

"Edward, please stop reading."

"Is something wrong?"

She got up and searched her jeans pockets for her carkeys. "I have to go out. I have met a George Ramsley, and I want to see if they are connected".

"They must be"

She nodded. "I have to be sure."

"Go then, but please be carefull my love."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she was off.

* * *

She had no idea where to start, but decided to go to the library and use a computer there. She bought a notebook and walked into the library. There she found a computer and soon she was absorbed in another world. She found a familytree of the Ramsleys and found out that this George Gracey was related to the Ramsley she heard so much about. She wrote down some things and after a few hours she left the library in search for a lunch.

She bought some newspapers and went back to the Mansion. There she took out her notebook and Ramsley's diary. It wasn't easy to read this.

Edward found her sitting at his old desk and smiled. She was beautiful and his heart skipped a beat. He knew that she wasn't his beloved Elizabeth, but still.

She looked up and saw him watching her. She saw the mesmorizing look in his eyes. She was in love, but he was a ghost. She knew she would never find a man like him again. Then she got up. "I am so sorry."

"What for?"

"I am using your desk."

He gave her a loving smile. "It is your desk my darling. This is your house now."

"True," she answered with a smile.

"Have you found a connection ?"

"Yes. They are related. This George is icecold. He looks like a living corpse. "

Edward giggled.

"It's true Edward. You haven't seen him. His hair was almost as white as his skin, and I never saw such cold in people's eyes." She shuttered while she spoke. "He's so creepy. One of my aunts wanted us to marry. But he refused. I was to black for his liking."

Edward wanted to speak, but Emma walked into the study. "Have you found anything?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am sure they are connected. The Ramsley I know is related to a brother of your Ramsley. He came to America when their parents died and started a family here "

Edward saw Emma playing with her weddingring. "What is it Emma?"

"Maybe we should consult Leota. She might know what to do."

"Who is Leota?"

"Come with me," said Emma. "She knows everything."

Edward gave Emma a stern look. It caught Elizabeth's eye. Her curiousity to see Leota, was stronger.

"Lead on Emma. I want to meet her, she sounds like an interesting person." She got up and followed Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth had no idea that the house was so deep and big. She saw hallway after hallway after hallway. Everytime she thought they were there, she saw another hallway. "Emma, are you sure she's here?"

"Yes, yes. Please be patient. We will find her."

Finally they came to a halt. Emma opened a door and walked into a room. Elizabeth followed and her jaw dropped. "What kind of room is this?"

"Sssstttt," Emma shot her an angry look.

Elizabeth shrugged and wandered around. This room was dark, with curtains everywhere. When her eyes were adjusted to the dark, she noticed a table in the middle of the room. A round table and in the middle of it stood a bowl. It had a strange green glow. She yelped when she saw a face in the middle of the bowl.

"Sorry Leota, please meet the new owner of the house, Elizabeth Henshaw. Elizabeth, this is Madame Leota."

Elizabeth came closer and saw a pair of fiery eyes looking at her. "Hello."

"Whom do you seek?"

Emma smiled. "She is helping us to break the curse."

"All is not what it seems. Our friend is here, but danger is very close."

"What danger?"

"Beware of the cold. It has to be destroyed."

"How do we do that. How can we beat the cold?"

"You must seek the light."

Elizabeth looked puzzled. "You speak in riddles. Cold, light."

Emma smiled. "I think I know what she means. You discovered the ghostball. That might be the light." While she spoke, she saw Leota smile.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?"

"Beware of the white man. He brings danger to this house."

"When does he come?" asked Elizabeth.

"That I don't know. I only know that he comes. He brings cold and danger and must be destroyed."

"Thank you dear friend," said Emma with a smile. Then she took Elizabeth's arm and lead her out of the room.

* * *

"Is she nuts?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, my love. Leota is a strange woman. Not many people understand her. Emma does, and she is contacting the UGN."

"The what?"

"The Underground Ghost Network. A sort of resistance group. They want to help and break the curse."

"Can I meet them?"

"You want to meet them?"

"We need all the help we can get. Can they visit us tonight?"

"Are you sure about that?

Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently to the floor and said "Listen very carefully. I am the new owner of this house. If this man Leota is talking about visits I want to be prepared. I am not giving this house up without a fight. And by the way, I have to find this lady you love so you can go to heaven."

She spoke the truth and he knew it. "Alright. Let's ask Emma what can be done."

* * *

Elizabeth was tired and walked up to the first floor. She opened some doors and finally found a room she liked. She yawned and slept as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
